


Hot for Teacher

by LittleSixx



Series: Bean OTP Kiss Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Fluff, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Dean Thomas, M/M, POV Blaise Zabini, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Blaise Zabini fills in for Draco at Scorpius's parent-teacher conference and falls head over heels in love. Slight problem: Dean won't date the (god)parent of his student.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Blaise Zabini
Series: Bean OTP Kiss Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. A Cheerful Disposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfittingpuzzlepieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfittingpuzzlepieces/gifts).



> Y'all know I am a sucker for a Bean meet-cute and I think these two deserve another multi-chapter fic to themselves. This is part of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge I am working on for Bean. Gifted to unfittingpuzzlepieces because since you can't read my other WIP, I want to give you something to look forward to.

“I need to ask a favour of you.”

Blaise was spending fewer hours at Malfoy Manor than usual. When Draco’s wife died, there were weeks after the funeral when he could hardly get out of bed. Were it not for Scorpius, Blaise didn’t believe Draco would have found the ability to keep going. 

It was strange, as Blaise had never seen grief up close before. Theo’s father died when they were in fifth year, but that was fine. Theo hated his father for a hundred justified reasons. Blaise’s mother died during sixth year, and all he felt was a sort of relief. There was no longer a need to pretend they could stand each other. His family had always consisted of his friends, never her. Narcissa Malfoy was more a mother to Blaise than his own even tried to be. Everyone lost something in the war, that was a grief shared on both sides.

When Astoria died, however, that was Draco’s pain to bear alone. Blaise had no idea how to help. There was no way to say, “I am sorry you lost the greatest love you’ve ever known, but perhaps there is more out there for you.” Theo and Bastien took care of him emotionally best they could, and Blaise found his niche in the everyday tasks. Help Scorpius with homework. Take him to the park. Cook breakfast if he’s over. Cook lunch. Cook dinner.

Fourteen months later, Blaise was still spending more time at Malfoy Manor than his own house. Draco was fretting with four different sheets of parchment when Blaise walked into the office. His robe had been tossed haphazardly onto a chair and he had that look in his eyes that made Blaise worry for him. So when he asked for a favour, Blaise hesitantly asked,

“What is it?”

“There is a parent-teacher conference at school this afternoon for Scorp, and I am too busy to attend.”

Blaise nodded, not sure where this was going.

“Would you like me to reschedule for you?”

“No, I would like for you to go in my place.”

“This is a  _ parent _ -teacher conference. I assume it should be a  _ parent _ who is conferencing with the teacher.”

“You are a perfectly acceptable substitute.”

“High praise,” Blaise deadpanned.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve only just gotten myself back on track managing the estate since Astoria ...” Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t have the time today. It’s not like I am sending a stranger to conference, you’re his godfather!”

“Yes, but I am not exactly the parent-teacher conference sort of man.” He paused before asking, “What would I wear?”

Draco surveyed him up and down then said, “That’s fine.”

Blaise looked down at himself. His suit was a mossy green colour, he wore brown loafers and his father’s ring on his right hand. It didn’t exactly scream “parent-teacher conference.” He shrugged and asked,

“Is there any talking you out of this?”

“No, but you can try.”

“Fine,” Blaise said, unwilling to push the issue. “Are there any questions I need to ask?”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced down at the desk.

“I need to know whether he is handling it well. It’s been a full year now and he still won’t speak to me about Astoria.”

“Okay.”

Draco plopped backward and landed in his chair with a loud thunk. He slid down a bit and leaned back, looking far more weary than he should have been at noon on a Saturday.

“You know,” he said, “Astoria made me see everything clearly. We saw the world better together. When I met her I  _ knew _ we were meant to be together. It was an instantaneous thing, like my life was out of balance without her and it had suddenly been righted. Since she has been gone, all of this has been twice as difficult.”

Blaise insisted, “You will figure it out.”

He turned to leave but Draco called him back.

“Blaise?”

“Yes?”

“Be nice.”

“What are you getting at?” Blaise replied sardonically. “I am known far and wide for my cheerful disposition.”

Draco chuckled. It was nice to hear him laugh, even a little. Losing Astoria took so much out of him, and he needed someone to put the light back in his eyes. 

**.oOo.**

Scorpius attended a private school for magical children, mostly Muggle-born, run almost entirely by a single man. He only tutored about ten children at a time, but the thought alone made Blaise’s insides turn over. How could he handle all that? 

Blaise opened the front door at 2:27, and stepped in to meet the beautiful witch at the front desk. 

“Blaise!” Romilda smiled and asked, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

He grimaced and replied, “I am here for parent-teacher conference.”

“Oh, no, Malfoy’s not coming?”

Blaise shook his head.

Romilda sighed and revealed, “Dean really hoped Draco would show. It is a lot to deal with for a kid — ”

“I never anticipated I would be here, but he asked me to do this so I am doing it.” Blaise paused and lowered his voice. “This teacher, what is he like?”

“The most beautiful soul I’ve ever met,” Romilda replied without hesitation.

“High praise.”

“Well-deserved. Then again, you two were in the same year at school. I am surprised you don’t remember.”

“I spent most of my time in the kitchens.” Blaise tapped the toe of one shoe against the floor. He was rarely nervous, but temporarily taking over the role of ‘parent’ was something he wasn’t prepared for. “I try to remember people, but if they were not in the common room their faces blur together.”

“You will like him. Everybody likes him. Dean cares about his students more than anything.”

“That does not surprise me. I hear wonderful things about this place.”

“Good to know.”

The voice sounded from behind, so Blaise turned around and his heart skipped a beat. The man in front of him was tall and slender, one corner of his mouth ticked up in a nervous smile. He had tight black curls and wore a ridiculous blue jumper patterned with little Snitches. Everything inside Blaise seemed to settle when the man offered his hand.

“Dean Thomas.”

“Blaise Zabini.” He shook Dean’s hand and frowned. “How do I not remember you?”

“There were a few other people in my House that year who were more memorable than me.” Dean laughed and turned to ask Romilda, “Is Malfoy not coming?”

She shook her head.

“So ...” Dean turned back to Blaise, eyebrows raised. “You are here for Scorpius.”

“I am his godfather and will endeavour to be a suitable substitute.”

“I am sure you will be more than suitable.”

Blaise felt his cheeks heat up. 

“We will do this in my office, unless you prefer the classroom. But I will warn you, the chairs in there are a bit small.”

Blaise laughed and didn’t need to say anything more. Dean Thomas led the way to his office, up one flight of stairs and first door on the right. It was a simple room, with a couple of armchairs and a small table between them. It was odd, Blaise thought, but then a proper teacher would have a desk in the classroom. Dean Thomas did not seem to be the sort of man who needed two desks. He pointed to the chair with its back toward the door and said,

“You may sit there.”

Blaise complied as Dean Thomas took the chair across from him. The sleeve of his jumper rode up just enough for Blaise to catch the tattoos on his wrist peeking out from the end. Blaise licked his lips then reminded himself to focus. He was there for Draco and Scorpius. 

“Malfoy has skipped the two conferences previous to this one, and I understood the first because his wife had died, but I am happy he is finally seeking to take at least some involvement in Scorpius’s education again. I will admit, Mrs. Malfoy was the one who signed him up and attended all the conferences, but Draco was heavily involved.”

“Astoria pushed for it,” Blaise revealed. “She believed it would open his heart to Muggle-born children in a way hers and Draco’s were not.”

“And what of yours?” 

Dean Thomas frowned like he hadn’t meant to ask the question aloud. Blaise grimaced.

“I am not proud of my past or my mother’s. Eventually I realized if I wished not to be judged for my parentage, I should not judge others on theirs.”

“Well said, I suppose. Scorpius is fortunate to have so many wise people in his life. I only wish Draco would be more involved. Your godson is quite gifted in maths, geography, Herbology, and he has a particular fondness for art.”

“What of the other magical subjects?”

“He is a bit young for those yet,” Dean Thomas replied, “I normally start them with History of Magic at nine and an introduction to Potions at ten. Scorpius does well in Muggle history, English, music, and flying. He is probably my brightest student, but don’t tell anyone. Harry would murder me because he thinks Albus is secretly gifted in everything. Such high expectations of that child which he can never live up to. That brings me to the reason I hoped Malfoy would be here for this conference.”

“What would that be?”

Dean tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair and said, “Scorpius does not socialize much.”

Blaise grimaced.

“Draco has gone through the same sort of thing. He was such a vibrant man, but when Astoria died she took all of his light with her.”

“I am truly sorry to hear that, but from my view it is affecting Scorpius. He clings to Albus Potter, and Albus has a massive crush on Scorpius so he lets him. I have had Scorpius in class for three years, and the first two he was outgoing and charming and a wonderful student. He is still a bright kid, but ... I apologize for being so direct, but since his mother died I believe Scorpius has been internalizing guilt for something.”

“What do you believe that is?”

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out in a quick rush.

“When my dad left my mum and me, I was too young to remember. I’d just had my first birthday, actually, not much there to tell. But when I was five, six, seven, even eight ... I thought it was my fault my dad left. There was nothing wrong with my mum, so it had to be me. She found love with another man, they had seven daughters, but by the time I went off to Hogwarts my mum and I were already strained because all she saw when she looked at me was him. She made a new family without me.”

“Why would she push you away?” asked Blaise.

_ How could she not want a son who is obviously filled with so much love?  _

“I am her gay magical son who reminds her of her dead wizard husband.”

Blaise nodded. His mother told a similar story.

“My best guess is that Scorpius wants to talk about Mrs. Malfoy’s death but he doesn’t know how. And he may not open up to Draco at first. I’m not a psychologist, just speaking from experience, but he is suffering and I do not intend to let it go unnoticed.”

Blaise leaned forward and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“I am rubbish at this sort of thing. Children, emotions, I cared for Scorpius best I could while Draco was grieving, but perhaps I did not allow him the same space.”

Dean nodded.

“Maybe, but children are difficult to read.”

“You seem to do a fantastic job of it. Everyone raves about your skills. Your kids may not be the brightest but they are the most well-rounded by the time they reach Hogwarts.”

Dean blushed and said, “That is kind of you to say, but I believe the only thing that makes us different is that we are giving these kids every chance to succeed. Every child finds something they like and can run with it, the trick is getting them to see other things are important, too.”

“What can I use, then, to get Scorpius to open up?”

“I dunno. Scorpius is a very direct person. He takes words at their value and appreciates when people, particularly adults, are straightforward with him. If you were to ask him how he is feeling, I believe he would tell you.”

“Do you believe that will work?”

“I do, because he loves you.”

“But I am not his father. I am not ...” Blaise paused and laced his fingers together, pressing one thumb on top of the other until it ached. “I am not meant for this.”

Dean leaned forward and said, “Every day when the students show up for class, I say, ‘Tell me one thing that made you happy yesterday.’ Those first couple months, Scorpius never had an answer for me. Then, one day, he came to class and said, ‘Uncle Blaise made my dad smile.’ He does not always give me an answer, but when he does it generally involves you. Sometimes you don’t have to be a parent to be a good part of a child’s life. Sometimes you just have to be yourself, and I think you helped Scorpius more than you know.”

Blaise used his thumb to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye.

“He is a great child.”

“Try to tell him that in a way that makes him believe it.”

“I do not know how to do that.”

Dean smiled and said, “I think you do.”

Blaise laughed.

“When you say that I believe you.”

“I try to see the best in people, and with you I do not need to work as hard as you think I do.”

Blaise shook his head and admitted, “You are not at all what I expected.”

“Let me guess, you were going for strict, older, more of a McGonagall sort?”

“Probably, but now I am trying to picture Professor McGonagall in that jumper and ...”

Dean laughed and guessed, “Not working?”

“Not at all.”

“I try to have fun where I can. I begin teaching children at five, and it’s easier for them to relate to me if they see something familiar. My favourite jumper has suns on it, but when I turn out the lights they transform into glowing moons.”

“Oh my God,” Blaise laughed, “you are a ridiculous man.”

“Well I don’t wear anything ridiculous on my days off.” Dean ran a hand over his curls and admitted, “Not that I get to do much on my days off. Loads of planning.”

“If you ever wanted to do something on your days off ...” Blaise trailed off, hoping Dean would catch on.

Dean’s cheeks turned bright pink. 

“Not that I wouldn’t ... I would love to, but ... I can’t.”

“Are you dating someone?”

“No, but I don’t date the parents of my students.”

Blaise shrugged it off and insisted, “Godparent is not the same as a  _ parent _ , right? Completely different job description.”

Dean laughed and shook his head.

“God, it’s completely mad because we just met, but I want to kiss you so badly.”

“I would let you.”

Dean swallowed thickly and tried to get back on track.

“Let me know how things go with Scorpius. I do believe you will help him, and as soon as he knows he can speak about what he is feeling, he will. I will have Romilda schedule another conference for us in two months so we can go over his progress.”

“I trust your judgement.” Blaise stood up and offered his hand. “Thank you for your candor.”

“My candor?” Dean asked, accepting the handshake. He dropped the hold quickly and said, “I’ve never gotten that one before.” He walked past Blaise to open the door and brushed their fingers together on the way out.

“I will owl you if we make any progress.”

“Or if you don’t,” Dean added, blushing again. “Either way. You can, um, you can owl me either way.”

Romilda winked at Blaise on the way out.

**.oOo.**

“I am never going to another parent-teacher conference again.”

Draco looked up from his parchment, quill dripping ink from the nib.

“What happened?”

“I am fairly certain I just met the love of my life and he refuses to let me take him out because I am the godparent to one of his students.”

Draco grinned wider than Blaise had seen in months. He tossed the quill onto the desk and leaned back in his chair.

“Dean Thomas?”

Blaise nodded.

“You know something? I am surprised I never thought to suggest it. He is the opposite of the men you usually go for, but then perhaps Dean is what you’ve been looking for this whole time.”

“He is.” Blaise insisted, “He is. If you could age Scorpius up three years, I would be much obliged.”

Draco laughed.

“I have never seen you like this. You really like him?”

“When you met Astoria, you said the world finally felt right again. The moment I saw Dean, I felt very calm and I knew he was it for me. The moment I left, everything started to spin again. My hands are  _ still _ sweating, but I was not nervous until I left.”

“Blaise Zabini, love at first sight.” Draco shook his head. “No one will ever believe it. Did the two of you discuss Scorpius at all, or were you too busy falling arse over tits for him?”

“Dean says Scorp is his brightest student.”

“That’s my son!” Draco shouted. “Yes!”

“He has a fondness for art.”

“He comes by that naturally.”

“Albus Potter has a crush on him.”

Draco frowned and insisted, “Potter and I will need to take care of that. Merlin’s arse, can you imagine? Fifteen years from now, a Malfoy-Potter wedding?”

“I like it for him. Dean says they spend most of their time together.”

“Should we ...” Draco frowned. “Should we schedule a playdate for them? If Scorpius truly likes him, does that mean we need to give them the opportunity to have fun outside of school?”

“Maybe.” Blaise nodded. “That seems like a good idea.”

“Ugh,” Draco groaned, “I will have to owl Potter. Coming from me, I don’t even know if he will open it.”

“Ginny will make him.”

“Blaise?”

“Yes?”

“Dean Thomas is the sort of man people fight for. Everyone likes him because he never looks at anyone and thinks he is better than them. Dean would give up his life for any of his students, and I know his breakup with Seamus hurt him more than he let on. If he is pulling back, it may not be because you are Scorp’s godfather. It might be that Dean is afraid of getting hurt again.”

Blaise said, “He was wearing a blue jumper with little Snitches on it. I fell for a man in the most ridiculous jumper I have ever seen.”

“And you showed up to parent-teacher conferences in a thousand-Galleon suit.”

“Oi, you said it was fine!”

“I am only saying you two would make quite the pair.”

“But am I ...” Blaise frowned. “Even if we were together somehow, am I the sort of man he deserves?”

“Dean Thomas deserves exactly what he wants. If you are who he wants, then you are what he deserves.”


	2. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius smiles again, and Blaise gets his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day #12 of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge, "Kiss on the Cheek."

Scorpius had Astoria’s smile. He looked like Draco, with his straight white-blond hair and pointed features. He was like Astoria in smaller ways. His enthusiasm and his kindness both came from his mother. Scorpius had the best parts of each of his parents, and it hurt Blaise to know he was in any way unhappy.

The day after his conversation with Dean Thomas, Blaise thought it would be nice to bake biscuits with Scorpius. It was their favourite way to spend time together, and while Blaise had a few questions for his godson, he wasn’t entirely sure how to ask them. He started out with,

“What do you think of your teacher?”

“Mr. Thomas?”

Blaise felt his cheeks heat up a bit. _Mr. Thomas._ Dean Thomas. _Dean._

“Yes,” Blaise confirmed, “Mr. Thomas.”

“He’s nice.”

“What do you like about him?”

“His jumpers.”

“Really?” asked Blaise. “You like them?”

Scorpius nodded and said, “He doesn’t make me talk in class if I don’t want to.”

“Do you not like to speak in class? You always talk to me.”

“Because I love you.”

That warmed Blaise’s heart.

“I love you too, you know.”

“Mmhmm.” Scorpius nodded and the oven dinged to signal it was ready.

Blaise sat Scorpius on the counter and asked, “Do you have any friends at school?”

“Mr. Thomas says we should all be friends because we learn from each other.”

“That sounds like something he would say. Do you have a best friend?”

“I like Al a lot?”

“Ooh, Al?” Blaise teased, “Who is Al?”

“Albus,” Scorpius shrugged, “he’s nice.”

“ _How_ nice?”

“He helps me with Herbology.”

“Mhhmm. But Dean— _Mr. Thomas_ —tells me you are quite good at Herbology on your own.”

Scorpius shook his head.

“He makes me better.”

Scorpius finished rolling out the dough and grabbed his favourite cutters. The Quidditch broom, Quaffle, and Snitch.

“I see. Would you like to see Albus outside of school?”

Scorpius nodded.

“You should ask your father to make that happen for you. I know he would.”

“Can you ask him?”

“Why?”

“I don’t like asking him for things.”

“Do you feel guilty?”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means asking your father for things makes you feel bad.”

Scorpius nodded.

Blaise asked, “Why?”

Scorpius shrugged.

“Do you miss your mother?”

Scorpius nodded, but didn’t say anything. He pressed the pastry cutter into the dough, rotated it to either side just a bit, then placed the shape onto the baking sheet. He grabbed the broom-shaped cutter and pressed it into the remaining dough with just enough room.

Blaise gently asked, “What do you miss about her?”

“She made dad happy.” He rotated the cutter, lifted the shaped dough, then placed the final piece on the baking sheet. “Dad’s not happy anymore.”

“I think you’re right.” Blaise handed Scorpius a mitt and opened the oven. “He misses her, too.”

Scorpius gingerly took one pan and Blaise lifted him up so he could place it in the oven.

“I don’t know how to make him happy again.”

“Maybe you should tell him that.”

Scorpius shook his head and said, “That makes me feel bad.”

“Guilty,” Blaise reminded him. “It makes you feel guilty, but you should never feel bad about telling your father the truth. Did you feel bad telling me?”

Scorpius hung his head and admitted, “No.”

“Then you should not feel guilty telling him.”

“Okay.”

“Now, tell me about this Albus of yours.”

Scorpius bit down on his lip and shook his head.

“Alright,” Blaise offered, “if you tell me about your Albus, I will tell you about _my_ crush.”

“Okay.”

“Right, so tell me about Albus. Is he cute?”

Scorpius’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink when he nodded.

“He has really big eyes and he wears nice trainers. But his hair is always messy. And he is funny. He makes me smile all the time, even when I’m sad.”

“Oh.”

Blaise ruffled his hair because he knew Scorpius hated it. Scorp swatted Blaise’s hand away and spread his arms out wide.

“I don’t know if he likes me!”

“How could he not?”

“Because I’m not funny.”

“Perhaps not, but you are sweet and beautiful and so, so smart.” Blaise pulled Scorpius into a hug and said, “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Uncle Blaise.” Scorpius rested his head on Blaise’s shoulder and asked, “Who’s your crush?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

Scorpius looked up at Blaise with wide eyes and said, “Promise.”

“Mr. Thomas.”

“Really?”

Blaise nodded and confirmed, “Truly.”

Scorpius jumped and shouted, “This is THE BEST NEWS EVER!”

“I know, but you cannot tell him.”

“But what if he likes you, too?”

“Well,” Blaise frowned, “Mr. Thomas does not want to date the parents of his students.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“I know,” sighed Blaise, “I know, but I am your godfather and Dean does not want to make things uncomfortable in class.”

“If you like him and he likes you, but you don’t get to be together, then won’t you just end up like dad? You won’t be happy.”

“Oh, _piccolino_ , I will always find a way to be happy.”

“And you found it!” he insisted. “You found Mr. Thomas!”

“Well ... Yes, I suppose I did.”

**.oOo.**

The following Saturday, Draco and Blaise took Scorpius to the Potter residence in Godric’s Hollow. It was a nice house, nothing too extravagant but certainly enough room for their five-piece family. How anyone managed three children, Blaise would never understand. Then again, Ginny said she and Harry made a good team so Blaise was inclined to agree.

Harry Potter opened the door and said, “Hello,” in the most stilted tone he could manage.

Draco sighed heavily and admitted, “I know. This is ridiculous.”

Harry nodded to Blaise and said, “Gin’s disappointed she won’t be here to see you. Wants me to tell you thanks for the idea. None of us knew ...” He shrugged halfheartedly. “We didn’t know they were friends.”

“Scorpius never mentioned it to me or ...” Draco swallowed thickly. “Or to my wife. Anyhow, may we come in?”

“Sure.” Potter opened the door and introduced himself to Scorpius with a proffered hand. “Hello, there, my name’s Harry.”

Scorpius shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Thank you for welcoming me to your home.”

Harry raised a teasing eyebrow and said, “A Malfoy with manners? Who would have ever thought such a thing?”

“I took everywhere my parents went wrong with me,” replied Draco, “and did the opposite.”

“So naturally,” Harry said, “he is perfect.”

“Naturally.”

Albus and Scorpius spent the next few hours playing in the backyard. They flew on broomsticks, showed each other the small bits of magic they could manage, and ate a snack on the steps. Harry, Draco, and Blaise spied on them shamelessly from a window on the upper floor.

“Are they friends, or ... ?” Harry asked about a half hour in.

“Dean Thomas says Albus has a crush.”

Draco teased, “Yes, isn’t that what _Dean_ says.”

Blaise punched his shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“What?” Harry asked, confused. “What are you saying about Dean?”

“Only that Blaise is arse over tits for him.”

“It matters little,” Blaise quipped, “since he refused to go out with me.”

Harry doubled-over in laughter.

“Good God, there is no way Dean would ever refuse to go out with you. D’you remember two years ago when Gin and I had that Christmas Eve party? Dean saw you and hasn’t shut up about his crush on you since.”

Blaise frowned.

“I do not remember him.”

Harry said, “I believe you spent the entire evening hiding in the kitchen.”

Blaise insisted, “I would have remembered him, all seven feet and those curls ...” He trailed off and recalled exactly how ridiculous their introduction had been. Due in no small part to that hideous jumper.

“First,” Harry said, “Dean is six-five. Second, what dumb-arse excuse did Dean use to get out of a date with you?”

“He said he cannot date the parent of one of his students, and apparently godparents are included in that assessment.”

“Skrewtshit.”

“That is what I said!” Draco agreed. “I said he was making excuses because he was nervous.”

“Wouldn’t you be?” asked Harry. “If your longtime crush walked through the door when you least expected it?”

“Is Hermione Granger about to walk in?” Blaise snapped. “Because only then would Draco finally pick his heart up off the ground.”

Draco anxiously twirled the cup of coffee between his hands as Harry stared at the side of his face.

“Are you serious?”

“It is nothing. It just ... _lingers_.” Draco admitted, “I always liked her, but the timing was off and me being a racist git didn’t help things.”

Harry shook his head and said, “You are so fucked-up in the head, Malfoy.”

“Amen.” Draco raised his cup then kicked back half the coffee in it before admitting, “It’s a family trait. Hopefully I didn’t pass too much of that on to Scorpius. Tori was kind, though, and he is like her in so many ways ...” Draco got a look in his eye that worried Blaise, the one where he was traveling too far back in the past.

“Like Dean, I expect,” Blaise said, pulling Draco out of wherever his mind was about to go. “He seems like a kind person.”

“Dean is the best fucking person on the planet,” Harry replied. “Truly, how he stayed with Seamus for so long mystified all of us.”

Blaise asked, “How long were they together?”

“Officially, about six years. But once Dean realized he was gay—Gin figured it out before he did, by the way—I think he and Seamus were inevitable. Seamus is so much of a person, so loud and the centre of attention everywhere he goes. Dean doesn’t need that. He wants someone quiet, I think. The sort of person who sees more than the schoolteacher.”

“I will wait until he is ready, then.”

“Truly?” asked Draco. “You would wait three more years to date Dean Thomas?”

Blaise shrugged.

“I do not believe waiting is much of an obstacle. I want him in a way I have never wanted anyone else.”

“You met him _once._ ”

“His mother all but abandoned him because he was a gay child who reminded her of the husband she lost. I know more about how he had to navigate life than either of you could hope to.”

“Dean told you about his mum?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised. “Wow. That’s not something he talks about with anyone, really.”

“Are you saying I am special?”

“He probably got nervous. He reads every magazine you’re in. It’s sort of adorable.”

Before Blaise could blush at the realization Dean Thomas had a years-long crush on him big enough to read copious amounts of _Wizards Quarterly_ , Draco waved a hand and whisper-shouted, “COME HERE!”

Blaise and Harry walked over to the window and hovered at either side of Draco to see Scorpius and Albus sitting together on the bottom step. They were a bit too far apart until Albus scooted a bit more toward the centre.

Draco’s breath fogged up the glass for a moment when he asked, “Is your son making a move?”

“I dunno,” admitted Harry, “never thought he had it in him to make the first move.”

Albus shifted just a bit more so there was only an arm’s length of space between them. Draco, Blaise, and Harry had their foreheads pressed to the glass. Scorpius seemed to be talking about his broom, pointing at it, waving his right hand around while his left was stationary between the two of them. Albus glanced down at it, then back up at Scorpius who remained unaware.

“Do it, Al!” whispered Harry.

“Merlin’s fucking arse, do you think he’ll do it?” asked Draco.

Blaise insisted, “He will do it, just wait a moment.”

A few seconds later, Albus placed his hand on top of Scorp’s. Without looking over or even pausing his speech, Scorpius flipped his hand over and twined their fingers together. Harry pumped his fist in the air and Draco let out a soft, “Yes!” Albus continued to watch Scorpius with a small smile on his face.

“When they get married, do you think they will be the Malfoy-Potters or the Potter-Malfoys?” asked Blaise.

“Albus looks so smitten,” said Harry, “I think he would be a happy Malfoy. Gin and I knew he had a thing for someone because when he draws something, he always tells us it’s ‘for a friend.’ We had no idea it was Scorpius.”

“How did we have no idea?” asked Draco. “If this was all the prompting they needed, how did we not know?”

“Perhaps ...” Harry wondered, “Maybe we need to ask more questions?”

“No,” Blaise replied, “you only need to listen differently. Scorpius said Albus helps him with Herbology.”

“But Scorp is great with Herbology.”

“Exactly,” replied Blaise. “He says Albus makes him better. He did not mean Albus makes him better at Herbology.”

“Then why did he _say_ Al makes him better at Herbology?”

“Because he is eight years old and does not understand that someone like Potter’s son can make him better at everything. Can make his whole life better. He only knows that Albus makes him better somehow, and does not have the words to say it.”

**.oOo.**

Two months later, Blaise was trembling with excitement as he and Draco waited for Dean to come downstairs. Draco nudged Blaise with his shoulder and whispered,

“Stop fidgeting.”

“I am not fidgeting,” Blaise insisted. “However, I am anxious to see what hideous jumper he has chosen to wear today.”

Without looking up from her desk, Romilda said, “You _are_ fidgeting.”

“Just be yourself.” Draco patted Blaise on the back and said, “Evidently he likes that, the poor bastard.”

Conscious of his previous conference attire, Blaise dressed more casually this go-round. He went for a black shirt, black trousers, and a camel-coloured suede jacket. If he spent a half hour debating between different-coloured jackets, well, no one needed to know. 

“I don’t know what I am anxious about anyhow, since this is just a parent-teacher conference. Not a date. We are here for Scorpius.”

“Mostly,” Draco agreed, “but we would be lying if we said you didn’t want to see him again.”

“The true reason I am here,” Blaise added, “is I am _dying_ for information on our little lovebirds. Ginny says that Albus’s birthday is coming up and they might want to do something special.”

Dean Thomas came downstairs and Blaise’s heart skipped a beat. He wore a grey henley and jeans and he looked _good_. So very good. Blaise’s mouth dropped open a bit and he said,

“No jumper?”

“Late morning,” Dean replied, nonchalant.

Blaise kept his mouth shut rather than call out the lie. No “late morning” involved a fresh shave and cologne. Dean’s shoes had been shined, for Merlin’s sake! But the world around Blaise had suddenly settled into something manageable.

“Shall we go upstairs?”

“Please.” Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded at Blaise once Dean’s back was turned. He addressed Dean and said, “I am sorry it’s been so long since I have been in.”

They followed Dean upstairs and into the office, where a third armchair had been added since Blaise’s last visit. Draco took the chair nearest the door and Blaise settled in the chair at his left. Dean plopped into the chair across from them and placed a leather portfolio on the table. He opened it and shuffled through a few loose sheets of parchment.

“Perfectly understandable; Astoria was very hands-on and I never expected you to make up for all of that. If you’ll forgive me for saying so, I believe she would be very proud of how well Scorpius has progressed over the past year.”

Draco swallowed thickly and replied, “Thank you for saying so.”

“Now, you will be pleased to know that Scorpius has kept up his marks in all subjects. He may even begin his introduction to Potions a bit early.”

“That is my mother’s work, she has always been incredibly adept at it. She helped me loads before school, and she often works with Scorpius.”

“Brilliant.” Dean pulled out a sheet of parchment and quickly skimmed it before saying, “I do not have any concerns with him academically, but to the matter at hand ... Scorpius has been doing well the past six weeks. He raises his hand in class, which he hasn’t done in a very long time. He socializes with all his classmates and I believe even they are so happy to see him smile again.”

“I had a couple conversations with him,” Draco said, “and you were right. He felt guilty about not being enough for me, about not filling the hole that Astoria left in my life. So I told him how much I love him and that he is enough. _Then_ he felt comfortable enough to tell me about his best friend.”

Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! That is what I hoped to discuss with you. Scorpius has finally begun to reciprocate in his friendship with Albus Potter. The past year, Albus practically carried him through the bad days. Now, Scorpius and Albus are practically inseparable.”

Blaise said, “Scorpius told me Albus makes him better at Herbology, but I believe he meant to say that Albus makes his life a bit better. However, he is only eight so he does not understand what it means.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Dean was excited and flustered as he continued. “They hold hands every day at lunch. For a half hour each day, they are the most adorable thing I have ever seen. They smile at each other, they share their lunch, they even show each other their magic. They are not ashamed to let the other children see them hold hands. The kids have embraced it because we are all happy to see both of them so happy.”

“Is this normal?” asked Draco. “This is not ‘best mate’ sort of behaviour, Scorp is damn near smitten. Is that normal at such a young age?”

“I believe so. Right now I think they are too young to understand things could go further. I asked them about it separately because I shared the concern, thinking that perhaps Scorpius was searching for attachment to replace something he was no longer getting. They reassured me, in their own ways, that hand-holding is the height of romance.”

“Isn’t it?” asked Blaise.

Dean blushed clear down his neck. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

“I suppose it is.”

“Right then,” Draco interjected, “Scorpius is improving?”

“Absolutely.”

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“With you? No. However, I would like Zabini to stay a moment, if you don’t mind.”

Draco stood up and said, “I doubt I would want to be here for whatever this is, anyhow. Dean, I will see you at the next quarter’s conference. Or perhaps ...” He looked between the two of them and smiled. “Perhaps elsewhere.”

Draco walked briskly over to the door, then winked at Blaise before closing it. Blaise shifted in his seat and crossed his left leg over his right.

“What do you wish to discuss?”

Dean opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but stopped himself like he thought better of it. He shook his head and said,

“It’s nothing important.”

Blaise teased, “It is alright to admit you wanted more of my company.”

“Very much so.”

Blaise shifted a bit again, trying to hide the warmth colouring his own cheeks. Without the ridiculous jumper, Dean Thomas still managed to be the best sort of adorable. However, there was one question Blaise needed answered.

“I know lunch is drawing to a close and your students will be back shortly, but I have a question you may be able to answer.”

“Try me.”

“When we were at the Potters’ house, I jokingly asked whether Albus and Scorpius would be the Malfoy-Potters or the Potter-Malfoys. Harry said that Albus would make a ‘happy Malfoy,’ implying he would be perfectly happy for Albus to give up his surname. It gave me the impression Harry Potter does not favour his second son. Am I correct in that assumption?”

Dean frowned.

“If you are asking me for an opinion as one of his best mates, I would tell you that Harry is a good father and Albus has a stable, loving home.”

Blaise replied, “That is not an answer.”

“If you ask me as his teacher, however, I would say that Harry has high expectations for Albus because he looks exactly like Harry did. Harry sees so much of himself in Albus physically, but very little in way of personality. Albus is quiet, he loves to draw, and he is shit at some of the basic academics. He is more inclined toward music than anything else. I think between James and Lily, Albus is easily lost in the shuffle by both his parents. That is why he let Scorpius cling to him for so long, because Scorpius _never_ overlooked him.”

“I see.”

“Anything else?”

“No, thank you.” Blaise stood up from the chair and turned toward the door. “I’ll be going, then.”

Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Dean shouted after him,

“Wait!”

Blaise turned around and Dean was right there, an arm’s length away. Blaise backed up until his shoulders hit the door. He tilted his head and looked up at Dean to say,

“You are very close to me right now.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

Dean grinned and quickly glanced down at Blaise’s lips. 

“I should tell you I have reconsidered a certain policy about my dating life.”

“Oh,” Blaise teased, “do not tell me you are interested in women now.”

Dean laughed and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“No, still men. One man, really.”

“Mhmmm, I see.” Blaise placed his hands on Dean’s hips and said, “I think that man would be very happy if you kissed him right now.”

“As much as I would love that,” Dean paused and nodded toward the back window, “the kids will start coming in about ten seconds from now.” He pressed a quick kiss to Blaise’s cheek and said, “You deserve more than ten seconds. Go out with me tomorrow?”

“Dating on a school night?” asked Blaise. “Breaking all the rules, aren’t you?”

“You’re worth it.”

Dean stepped away so Blaise could open the door. He turned around halfway down the stairs and shouted,

“Dean!”

“Yeah?”

Blaise smiled up at him and said, “I would let you hold my hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like every story I write for them goes like this ... 
> 
> Blaise: *sees Dean*  
> Blaise: Yup, I'm gonna marry him.
> 
> Dean: *sees Blaise*  
> Dean: Oooh, that man's trouble.  
> Dean: Also, I kind of want to marry him.


End file.
